Say Hello To The Sunrise
by LuffOverHate
Summary: "They sat, huddled in the shadows cast by the fires warm glow. They listened to the cracking wood and watched the ashes fall like snow around them." One Shot SakuKaka. Rated M to be safe.


***Sorry this is taken down and reposted but the story was no longer viewable after I update its content due to an italics error within the text. Hopefully now everyone can see it again. Thanks to the people who reviewed previously :)*  
**

**...:D**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!  
**

**Sorry I went MIA there for a while :(. I've had some serious writers block for a while now but suddenly the urge to write found me and I'm happy to say its stuck around! Hopefully I will be posting more now that I have a little bit more free time and my mind has somehow found imagination again! :D**

**As Usual: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in anyway shape or form. I do not make any profit off these bits of writing and do it purely as a fan to the series. Please, dun sue me. **

**On with the fan fic!**

Say Hello to the Sunrise

It was night time. That delicate mixture of darkness coupled with the screams and shouts of nearby enemies. It was the snaps of twigs under animal's feet and muffled gasps for air, quick intakes of breath beneath the heavy black material stretched across dry lips. It cupped over the bridge of his nose and hugged the bristled scruff on his cheeks that had grown from the absence of shaving. Sweat slicked hair clung in damp strands against his forehead providing some small relief to his heated flesh. The silver strands were caked in dirt and the flaked dried blood of those few fools who decided to stand in his way.

His breathing was an erratic fast passed frenzy though each breath he drew was slower than the last until the rushed pace clamed and slowed with the rise and fall of his chest. The dirt walls of their enclosure scrapped against the movement of his shoulders and crumbled away from the pressure. The shallow ditch was well hidden, deep in the forest surrounding an area he did not know. It was a blind run that lead him here and he could only hope that there were no signs of their arrival. The last thing he needed was enemies following a trail of snapped twigs and trampled flowers. He settled himself further into the ditch, reaching a hand up to pull the brush covering the entrance to further conceal their location. The shout and calls were much further now, and even he wouldn't be able to make them out much longer.

Kakashi's arm lowered back around the weight settled in his lap, hugging the small frame closer. He took care in brushing the slick pink strands away from her wide forehead and checked delicately for signs of injury. The tips of his fingers traced the smooth flesh of her cheek and helped calm the pounding of his heart. She had passed out long ago while they were running, and he knew that her nights evading sleep had done no good in their need to flee. She lay with her face cushioned against his chest, her ear pressed right above the wild beating of his heart. He could only hug her closer as he finally settled his squirming anxiety and allowed the new found silence of the forest to engulf them.

But the silence never lasted long.

Instead of the shuffling of feet and cries of soldiers he listened to the hum of crickets and the call of owls. In the distance a stream was trickling with life and he could hear the small animals lapping at its surface, quenching their evening thirst. If only he felt it safe enough to venture he could easily obtain water to cleanse their wounds and sooth the scratching in his throat.

What stopped him was the small ivory hand still clutching desperately to his shirt, even with her eyes closed.

The corners of his lips twitched and he knew that leaving her was not an option. Leaving her had never been an option. With a stretch of his broad chest he breathed in deeply, before allowing a long sigh to part his lips. The warm air did nothing to sooth the cracked lines of dehydration forming on their surface.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

"_Another mission?" _

_His hands skimmed across the rough material of the old brown package being handed to him. The slight weight of the papers stacked inside rested nicely in his palm as he carefully pulled the strings holding the top closed. His eyes drank in the information and the pictures at his finger tips, instantly memorizing even the smallest details of their contents._

_She watched as he took up a seat on his worn couch, spreading the pages across the short coffee table in front of him. It creaked slightly under the pressure of his hands, his fingers tracing the smooth surface of each image and underlining each ink printed word. _

"_S ranked." Her voice echoed across the small room as she leaned her back against the wall across from him. She crossed her arms in some means to hold herself, her fingers wrapping around her biceps with a reassuring squeeze. Emerald eyes were focused on the floor, her mind replaying each scrap of information in her head. "I don't like our odds."_

_Sure enough the outlook seemed grim. High level infiltration mixed with the assassination of some very well guarded individuals. It seemed as if they were expected to take on the whole town with just the two of them. _

"_Hey," He has managed to stand and cross the room before she had the time to notice. His gentle touch against her cheek pulled her from her musings as he turned her face to look at him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his touch, an act they were familiar with. "It only takes one piece to win the game."_

_"Two pieces," She retorted, bringing her hands to cup the sides of his face. Her eyes locked with his as a gentle smile spread across her features. The tips of her fingers traced the edge of his mask teasingly as she slowly inched the fabric down. "We are in this together."_

_He smirked as the fabric fell from his chin. Leaning forward he rubbed his nose against hers teasingly, relishing the soft giggle the fell from her lips, "Wouldn't have it any other way."_

_When their lips met it always felt like fire. It sparked something deep in that heart he had hidden away years ago and labeled useless. Her slow kisses always left him wanting more, wanting all of her. Not just her body but everything she was. He wanted to monopolize every moment of her time and be in every thought that passed across each corner of her mind. _

_Kakashi loved the teasing play of her fingers against the zipper of his old jacket, pressing against the small metal pull and flicking it from time to time though never giving him the pleasure of it zipping down his chest. Sakura teased in a way he would never wish to change, no matter how crazy it drove him._

_Before she could protest he reached down between them, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist as he pressed her into the wall. He grinned, breaking their passionate kiss to trail small presses of his lips down her neck, content to listen to the small mews and noises of half protest she made. One of his hands cupped gently at the curve of her hip with the other reached toward her own zipper, pulling the offending metal piece down in one smooth motion._

_Her small gasp at the cold air hitting her skin was his reward as he slowly trailed his fingers inside the familiar pink fabric. He tickled in light touches around her stomach before smothering her giggles with the press of his mouth against hers, gently tracing her tongue with his own._

_He always loved the way she gasped into his mouth. Unable to resist he traced his fingers further, gently brushing over the hard pebble of her nipple, content with the small noises she made muffled by his kiss. He enjoyed the way this strong woman submitted to his touch, her own hands coming to shyly play with the front of his jacket once more._

_A small, playful growl passed his lips when he listened to the wine of his zipper, and felt her teasing touches sneak beneath the hem of his standard issue shirt. Without warning he secured his arms around her waist, pulling her from the wall before making a straight walk to their bed room. Another smirk formed on his features as he had the thought. Their bedroom. It had a nice ring to it if he did say so himself._

_As gently as he could he laid her across the bed beneath him, taking in the site of her small blush and the way her hair fanned beautifully across the deep green sheets of the bed. He watched the way she worried her lip between her teeth, embarrassed under the intensity of his gaze. Again his lips found hers before trailing a burning path down the expanse of her neck and chest. The folds of her shirt fell to the side under his movements as he tenderly kissed each piece of skin presented to him._

_Whimpers passed her lips as his fingers teasingly pulled at the hem of her shorts before pulling the offending fabric down inch by inch, his lips following their slow path as he soothed each scrape of the black fabric against her skin. His frame raised to hang above her once again, allowing her the moment to push his jacket from his shoulders and raise the shirt beneath over his head. He bit his lip at the way her fingers traced over the sensitive scars littering his chest, markings she had often called beautiful where other women preferred to ignore their existence. But his Sakura wasn't like other women._

_He drank in the site of her head tilting back in pleasure as he gently touched her. He kept each gasp and cry tucked somewhere in the back of his memory as his fingers played with her sensitive skin. He stored away all the different ways she found to call his name as his fingers gently pumped in and out of her. _

_Sakura grew frustrated with the gentleness he treated her with, deciding that it was her turn to be the assailant. Soon he found himself leaning back on his elbows, sighing at the feel of her lips against his chest. The pink strands of her hair tickled his skin, trailing in random patterns as she moved to rid him of his pants.  
_

_With the last scrap of fabric that kept them from each other gone they were free to touch as they pleased. With Sakura he made love in a way he had never known possible. Each move of their hips was a shockwave through their system and every time their lips met he felt like heaven wasn't so far from his grasp. The way she called his name left him breathless and the love that radiated in the depths of her emerald eyes made him think there was no greater pleasure on this earth. _

_In the aftermath of their actions he traced random patterns on any bit of her skin he could touch. Sometimes she would let out soft giggles and other she would give small coos of pleasure. He drew out his map of her body in his mind and stored away each new bit of information he found. Before he knew it he was hooked. The want and need he had to monopolize her entire being was enough to make him laugh. _

_She had long ago monopolized every bit of him. _

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

Once again he found himself tracing small patterns into her skin. He didn't know who he was trying to sooth more, he or the frail girl in is arms. He tried his hardest not to remember those easier moments, free at home to do as they pleased. Kakashi tried not to wish she had never been a ninja, that she had been a civilian with some small shop. He mused over the idea a while longer, passing the time in the sweet imaginary world his mind made for him.

She could have been a baker.

They could have met on the streets one day. Her weak arms from never knowing ninja training would be struggling to hold the bags of flour she was carrying to her tiny shop. Of course when she had to open the door she would fumble and drop a few of her things.

Before she would have time to react he would have been there, smiling pleasantly as he told her not to worry and assisted her by recovering the lost items. He wouldn't have a mask or this scar across his face. No, he would have been someone simple never growing up in a family of ninja. He would still have his muscles but for other reasons. Maybe he was a construction worker down the street.

Yes. That sounded nice.

He would have seen her every day for weeks. He would have fallen for her at merely the site of those pink locks and brilliant emerald eyes. Her smile would have shot the final arrow in his heart. Kakashi would shyly confess and they would go out. One day they would get married and have oodles of children. They would all have her beautiful smile and every day they would hold hands, watching the sun rise as the walked out to work.

In that perfect world his mind made for him they would grow old together. They would never see war or battle, and her hands wouldn't have to be stained with the blood of so many people she tried to save. The only papers that came would be bills or word from friends.

They would never even know what a mission was.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_They sat, huddled in the shadows cast by the fires warm glow. They listened to the cracking wood and watched the ashes fall like snow around them. The bits and pieces of burnt material blended well with Kakashi's silver hair, but shouted for attention against Sakura's pink locks. Her tears left small trails in the grime and soot covering her features, and her shoulders trembled with sobs she dare not release._

_In the distance they were coming._

_He could hear the muffled voices and the groups forming. He listened to the way their swords wined, dragging out against the sheaths that kept them hidden for so long. They cried out in the night sky while kunai whistled in the air. They cried to taste the crimson blood slowly circulating under skin. They whispered secret wishes of tasting flesh and meeting bone. The fire light threw shadows on their surface, reflecting the darkness in their wielders souls._

_Each gleam and slide of metal had him shaken. His eyebrows drew closer together as his mind plotted their escape. As quickly as these plans were made they crumbled. No supplies and little energy left few options for the resting pair. They could flee, but for how long? He knew he could make it to the nearest city, but what about her? The blood forming in the fabric of her shirt told him she couldn't do it. They could fight, but neither knew how many enemies remained. In their conditions they might kill a few, even many, but something told him that their numbers far surpassed anything the two would survive from. In every ending there was only loss. _

_The gentle pull against his shirt brought him back to reality. _

_Emerald eyes were looking for an answer, watering and spilling over at the edges. He couldn't help but reach out to her, touching her face with his hand as she clung to him. Her eyes closed only for a moment as she leaned into his touch, his thumb brushing the mixture of dirt and tears from under her eye. He barely heard the broken whisper falling from her lips._

"_I want to go home."_

_Her eyelashes fluttered under the weight of her tears as she opened her eyes to look up at him. Each rise of her chest was a painful reminder of the wound open at her side. Her free hand was slick with blood as she desperately fought off the wince that came each time she applied pressure. The sounds of the enemies faded into the background and out of his mind as her words pushed passed her trembling lower lip to pierce his still beating heart. _

"_Lets go home, Kakashi."_

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

Tears.

He wished he could say he was immune to such a mortal trait. The cool liquid running down his cheeks was no stranger to him. He had woken up from nightmares as the sobs shook his frame. He had wiped away the familiar moister as he stood at the alter on his wedding day. Tears are the universal symbol of joy and pain, sorrow and happiness.

But which was this?

Could he simply hope it was all a nightmare?

It started with small trembles in his hands. It spread down his fingers and up into his shoulders which shook in the shrinking space around them. He was trapped there, holding her to him as he lifted his head to face the light sprinkle of rain falling from the tree tops. Nestled there, in the quiet forest he could lie.

Here he could pretend he wasn't crying.

But rain wasn't the only thing falling in small droplets off his chin and rain couldn't be the reason his heart constricted with each ragged breath. The black material of his gloves played gently with the soft pink strands of her hair and the scratching of his throat made it impossible to call to her. He wanted to blame the thin fabric covering his features for his loss of breath. But even as he tore it from his face the quivering in his lungs continued.

With slow movements he shifted the unconscious girl in his arms. He held her tenderly against his chest as he rose from the small cradle of earth where they previously lay.

He was weak.

The first few steps were faltered. His knees buckled and his feet sank deeper into the tender earth. He struggled with the wounds that littered his body, the cuts and scrapes and burns eating at his flesh. The sleeve of his shirt was melted across his arm, the fabric meshing with his skin in an unsettling way. Yet he gritted his teeth and pushed his slouched figure back off the ground.

He was strong.

Though she couldn't walk, he'd carry her. He would keep the promise he made huddled in the shadows.

_She had passed out long ago while they were running_

The world was swimming in the pools of his eyes. Though the rain seemed to have stopped he thought it odd that it still jumped in clever patterns down his cheeks. He bit his tongue as he trudged forward, stepping over roots and puddles in his path. If he could just find the edge of this forest he would have a sense of their location. He distracted himself with the thought of home. The thought of each carefully planed move on this newly formed journey kept the memories from surfacing.

But with each step he could see a flash of her loving smile. In each moment he could hear laughter carried on the wind. With each heartbeat he remembered the way her fingertips brushed against his face, tracing the scar that she called beautiful.

Before he could control it the only thing left were memories. The battle tactics and survival guides flew from his mind and gave way to all those little moments he had stored away, somewhere deep in the back of his thoughts. His heart ached at the now bitter taste of love glistening against his lips in the form of tears.

_What stopped him was the small ivory hand still clutching desperately to his shirt, even with her eyes closed._

Her small fingers were still curled around the torn fabric, though the warmth of her skin had long passed. Those beautiful rose tinted lips that he had been allowed to kiss were now pale and broken. They were broken just like the sound of her beating heart.

In the distance Kakashi could see the trees thinning and noted the fresh dew slicking each solemn step he took. He took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and witnessed the first teasing rays of light trickle through the trees. Holding the limp figure in his arms closer, he pushed himself through the vines and spider webs that coated the forest walls.

_In every ending there was only loss. _

Suddenly he was free.

The forest stood behind him as he fell to his knees, clutching closer to the shell of his memories. The crisp grass below dampened his skin with fresh dew and he listened as the sounds of nature filled the rolling valley stretched out before him. He listened to the birds sing to start the day as if yesterday had never happened.

And out there, far in the distance past the grassy hills and rivers, past a whole new forest littered with thousands of trees, he could see the yellow and orange rays of the sunrise breaking out from behind an old stone monument. Even though it was so far away he could see the glimmering red roofs of familiar buildings, and a village hidden amongst the leaves.

Once more he held his lover close and whispered to her words she would never hear.

"We're going home."

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

**Don't hate me. If you're a follower of my stories you have probably learned by this point that I don't usually stray the 'happy ending' route so you guys should know what your getting into by now :P **

**Yes. She was dead at the beginning of the story.**

**Yes the whole story was inspired by the line in South Park "Say hello to the sunrise for me." Hahaha!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews are always appreciated. **

**~Odelia**


End file.
